hiccupfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Peter Parker
Peter Parker est un lycéen et un super-héros connus sous le nom de Spiderman. Malgré ses efforts pour garder son identité secrète, il est repéré par Joyce Raws qui rentre en contact avec lui pour l'aider à mieux se dissimuler. Plus tard, l'agent du SHIELD parlera de son cas à Tony Stark. Ce dernier finira par l'approcher à son tour et à le recruter pour se joindre à la Guerre Civil des Avengers contre un nouveau costume. Biographie. Jeunesse. Au départ, Peter Parker était un geek mal dans sa peau souvent moqué par les sportifs de son lycée. Devenir Spiderman. ''-I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for 6 months; I read books, I build computers, and yeah I would love to play football. But I couldn't then so I shouldn't now."'' ''-Sure. 'Cause you're different.'' ''-Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not.'' Peter Parker à Tony Stark Peter a été mordu par une araignée génétique modifier dont la morsure lui a transmise certains pouvoirs propre aux arachnides. Après la mort de son oncle, il décide de combattre le crime à l'aide de ses nouvelles capacités. Depuis, son alter-ego costumé est connu sous le nom de Spiderman. Pour protéger sa famille et ses amis, il décide de garder profil bas et ne fait pas d'activité qu'il ne pouvait pas déjà faire avant d'avoir ses pouvoirs. Il utilise ses pouvoirs uniquement contre les criminelles et pour protéger les gens vivant dans le Queens. Les médias et Spiderman. Depuis le début de sa carrière de super-héros, Peter a attiré plusieurs fois l'attention de la presse. des témoins ont filmé certaines de ses interventions, et des journalistes spécialisés dans les super-héros écrivent sur lui. Tout ce remue-ménage médiatique attire sur lui l'attention du SHIELD qui envoie Joyce Raws l'aider à mieux s'organiser pour que son secret ne soit pas dévoilé. Recruter par Tony Stark. thumb|left|Première rencontre entre Tony Stark et Peter Parker devant sa tante May Un jour, alors qu'il rentre du lycée, il salut sa tante en lui disant qu'il y a une voiture de fou tout juste devant l'immeuble. Lorsqu'il se retourne vers elle, il se rend compte que Tony Stark en personne est dans sa salon. Pris au dépourvu, il répond confusément lorsque Stark lui dit que sa candidature pour une bourse décernée par Stark Industrie a été retenue. Cette bourse est juste un prétexte pour le milliardaire pour lui parler seul-à-seul. Une fois dans la chambre de Peter, ce dernier essaye de faire l'innocent quand Stark lui montre des vidéos de Spiderman en lui demandant si c'est bien lui. Devant l'insistance du génie, Peter lui dit que ces vidéos peuvent très bien être des fausses. La couverture de Peter tombe a l'eau quand Stark trouve son costume. Devant cette découverte, Peter a finalement reconnu être Spiderman. À sa grande surprise, Stark l'a félicité pour son ingéniosité et son don pour les sciences. Décidant de prendre le garçon sous son aile, Stark invite Peter à se joindre aux Avengers en Allemagne. Celui-ci commence par refuser l'offre, argumentant qu'il avait des devoirs à faire, mais, il finit par céder en prévenant Stark qu'il ne voulait pas que sa tante apprenne qu'il est Spiderman. Le combat des Avengers. Alors que la bataille entre les Avengers allait commencer, sur l'ordre d'Iron Man, il s'empara du bouclier de Captain America. Ensuite, il commença à débiter tout un discourt sur le fait qu'il était fan de Cap', mais, il fut rapidement coupé par Stark qui le rappela à l'ordre. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était la présence d'Ant-man qui récupéra le bouclier grâce à sa capacité de changer de taille, surprenant l'équipe d'IronMan. Alors que les Avengers commencèrent à se battre entre eux, Spider demanda à Stark ce qu'il devait faire, et Tony lui ordonna de faire attention.thumb|Spiderman et Bucky Barnes en train de se battre lui contre l'autrePeter a ensuite pourchasser Flacon et Barnes qui se trouvaient dans le terminal de l'aéroport. Les prenant par surprise, il réussit à mettre Wilson à terre, mais, ce retrouve à devoir faire face au Soldat de l'hiver. Peter parvient à arrêter son bras métallique, et se met à poser pleins de questions dessus, revenant à sa curiosité scientifique naturelle. Lorsque Falcon revient à l'attaque, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander à l'ancien soldat de quelles matières sont faites ses ailes. Lorsque Barnes revient à la charge, Spider réussit à mettre ses deux adversaires à terre grâce à l'une de ses toiles, mais le drone de Flacon l'envoie balader à travers la verrière. Ensuite, il rejoint ses coéquipiers, mais, il est finalement défait pas Captain America, qui trouva le moyen de l'obliger à soutenir une plateforme pour éviter de finir écraser. Avant de prendre la fuite, Rogers lui demanda d'où il venait, et il lui répondit du Queens. Plus tard, Peter sauva un War Machine mit dans une situation délicate par un Ant-man géant grâce à ses toiles. Durant son affrontement contre Ant-Man, Peter s'est inspiré du film "L'Empire contre-attaque" pour le mettre à terre. En tombant, Ant-Man l'envoya voler, et Peter s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Après la bataille, Stark alla s'enquérir de son état et voyant qu'il avait été blessé, menaça d'appeler "tante May" si Peter ne rentrait pas chez lui. Malgré ses protestations comme quoi il pouvait continuer, Spider resta à terre. Nouveau équipement. Lorsqu'il est de retour chez lui, May lui demande ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver en le voyant couvert de bleus. Peter lui répond qu'il s'est fait tabasser par un type nommé Steve venant de Brooklyn et son énorme ami. Lorsque sa tante quitte sa chambre, Peter examine son nouvel équipement offert par Tony Stark. Psychologie. En dehors de sa vie de super-héros, Peter est un adolescent normal, se souciant beaucoup de sa tante qui a, pour lui, le rôle d'une mère adoptive. C'est un passionné de science capable de créer son propre ordinateur à partir de pièce qu'il récupère dans les poubelles. C'est un jeune homme amical, mais timide et maladroit. Il aime discuter, mais, s'emmêle souvent les pinceaux au court de la conversation. Contrairement à Tony Stark ou Steve Rogers, il tient à ce que son identité soit secrète pour ne pas inquiéter sa tante. Peter est très impressionné par les figure d'autorité comme Captain America. Durant les combats entre les Avengers, beaucoup des méta-humains présents se sont demandés quel âge il avait réellement à cause des remarques et des réactions parfois immatures qu'il avait. De ce champ de bataille, il était le plus jeune et le moins expérimenté. Joyce Raws reprochera à Stark de l'y avoir emmener en sachant qu'il n'avait même pas l'âge pour conduire. Durant sa première mission officielle comme Spiderman, il cherche à impressionner les autres super-héros. Il agace souvent des adversaires à cause de ses traits d'humour, mais, il démontre une bonne capacité d'adaptation et de réflexion. Pouvoirs et capacités. Pouvoirs. * Il possède une force sur-humaine capable de rentrer en compétition avec celle du Soldat de l'hiver. * Il a une endurance sur-humaine. * Il peut se déplacer à une vitesse sur-humaine. * Il a une agilité sur-humaine. * Il a des sens d'une sensibilité sur-humaine. * Il peut courir, grimper, escalader, etc..., n'importe quelle surface. Capacités. * Il est un petit génie des science. * Il est capable de trouver des tactiques de combat rapidement. * C'est un bon combattant. * Il est doué en acrobatie. Sources. * Captain America : Civil War * http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-Man Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Méta-humains Catégorie:Américains Catégorie:Mâle Catégorie:Avengers